Finding love after loss
by Dahlila
Summary: Bucky and Jenny are starting their relationship, will she find love with Bucky after her husband died in the fire more than a year ago? With the arrival of a new pack from France a new woman is trying to get in Bucky's life. Can Jenny love Bucky back? R
1. Bucky takes over and pursues a heart

**Chapter 1- Bucky takes over and pursue's a heart**

**This is it! The fanfic you all waited a whole story for! Review please! I don't own Blood and Chocolate, or any of the characters, except Kyle, and don't worry he isn't going to be gone for long!**

**REMEMBER THIS TAKES PLACE DURING "HER ANGEL, HER MONSTER"**

Bucky and Gabriel were loading the Volvo for Gabriel and Vivian's ski vacation. The snow was picking up and Gabriel shifted his jacket so his neck was covered. Bucky put the last bag in the car. He had been helping Vivian all week by Gabriel's present: new parts for his motorcycle. Bucky had hidden them perfectly before anyone had been outside and told Vivian when he passed her in the hallway.

Because Bucky Dideron was the beta of the pack, it was his duty to fill in, as leader while Gabriel was gone.

"So I was thinking," Bucky closed the trunk, "that now would be a good time to ask Jenny out."

"I've noticed that you've been talking to her a lot." Gabriel smiled. He had been trying to get his best friend to court Jenny. The poor girl was still longing for a mate, her husband dead from the fire.

"Is conversation easy with Jenny?" Gabriel asked as they went to sit on the porch.

"It could be better, she's always with all the other women so sometimes I can't pull her away. But then sometimes she's here on the yard with her baby (Maggie) and they'll be building snowmen or something and one time I came out to talk with her, and Maggie just looked up at me and started smiling and giggling and reached up for me." Bucky paused for a moment and Gabriel saw the hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

"And then Jenny said I could pick up Maggie, so I did and Maggie was just so precious so I built her a snow man, and the whole time Jenny was looking at me and smiling. It was so easy to talk to her then, with no one else around." He sighed. "I've wanted her for so long, Gabriel…I think I love her." Bucky sighed and leaned back in the rocking chair.

"So take her out for dinner, see if Renata or someone else will watch Maggie, and you take Jenny to someplace nice. But look at it this way, I've seen the way Jenny looks at you and I believe she is getting the same feelings for you too. That's an advantage, it took me forever to win Vivian's affections, but every step was worth it."

"Glad to hear that baby." Vivian said as she stepped up to them, she had heard them speaking while opening the door. She reached down and squeezed Gabriel's hand. He smiled up at her. "Are you almost ready to go?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah, let me just finish talking to Bucky, why don't you go in and check to make sure we haven't forgotten anything." He kissed her hand and she left.

"I suppose I do have it easier." Bucky looked after Vivian and contemplated how he was going to get Jenny alone. He had flirted with her plenty of times before and she too, but he was nervous to say the least.

"Just do it man." Gabriel said, "she's not going to reject you, so don't worry about it."

"Your right. While you and Vivian are gone, is there anything in particular you need me to do?"

"Not that I can think of, you know just keep a look out for the pipsqueak." Gabriel of course was referring to Kyle; he had only become a minor nuisance over the summer, however it was a nuisance that continued to insult anyone in his path.

One week Gabriel and Bucky ventured into the woods and camped out, they were planning to follow Kyle, watch his habits and etc. They had tracked him down successfully and camped out a good ways from his living area, away from where he walked across. Much against the leader and beta wolf's hopes, Kyle was some kind of super-loup.

They watched in amazement for one night how he performed this ritual to the moon, he drew some intricate design on the ground with black powder, and wrote words in the middle.

Suddenly beams of moonlight struck his kneeling figure and he began to chant wildly in ancient tongues. The moonbeams intensified in their light around Kyle; a green glow surrounded him and it seemed as if sheer muscle was added to him, power flowing around him in a purple mist.

When the mists sucked into his body a high-pitched scream echoed around the woods coming straight from Kyle's mouth. The sudden scream had startled Gabriel and Bucky so much that they almost revealed their positions. When the ceremony was over Kyle collapsed in the middle of the circle, unconscious. Bucky asked Gabriel if they should get closer and they did, Bucky pulling his camera phone out so he could show the ritual designs to Persia. As soon as they were done they left the place and returned to their own campsite.

Kyle had proved himself at times more than a nuisance, and it seemed very much that Kyle was more dangerous than he originally seemed.

Bucky watched and waved as Gabriel and Vivian pulled out of the driveway and then he turned around and went back inside seeking out Jenny.

He finally found her in the library reading, and no one else in the room. He paused in the doorway wondering what to say. He closed the door behind him and that brought Jenny's attention away from the book.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he crossed the room and sat beside her, "I'm not bothering you am I?"

"Of course not." Jenny beamed up at him; her heart was fluttering at his first words to her. "What's up?" she straightened herself as she looked him up and down she loved how Bucky looked.

"Not a lot, I just saw Gabriel and Vivian off, so I'll be in charge for a week. What are you reading?" he looked at her cover, his fingertips gently brushing against her thigh on purpose. It was a book on the Protestant Reformation in Germany, Jenny was a college professor and had applied for a job at the college right near by, and was accepted.

"I took a class on German history in college once," Bucky said casually looking at her deep in her green-gold eyes. He was sitting very close to her now. "But it was based around WWII."

"I teach all of German history, but mostly around Lutheran's time. You've never asked about my job before." She smiled at him.

"Well you had your book right here and I was interested." Now he wrapped his arm around the back of the couch, leaning towards her a bit. Her scent was so lovely to him he longed to hold her and take a long kiss from her full lips. He realized that she was leaning closer to him too.

"Hmm, not many people are, so what have you been up to lately?" Jenny had been referring to Stefan when she said not many people are; she loved him dearly, but he had never taken as much interest as a husband should in his spouses work.

"Not a whole lot, I had fun with you and Maggie the other day…you know she looks just like you." His fingertips brushed her shoulder. She saw the longing in his eyes, and her heart fluttered. Deep down she had always been attracted to Bucky, and now she was feeling this more than ever.

"It was nice of you to come out." She said, wishing suddenly she could think of something else.

"I actually…" he took a small breath and looked her straight in the eyes. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

_Please say yes! Please say yes! _He thought desperately.

"Yeah that would be nice." She smiled calmly but on the inside she was ecstatic! Bucky's mouth turned into a large grin.

"Well there's a nice Italian place on Maywood, if you like Italian?"

"Yeah, I've never been there before."

"Oh it's a great place," he smiled as his gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and back. "Are you free tonight?"

"I should be, I just need someone to watch Maggie."

"I'm sure Renata or Magda would." His fingers grazed her shoulder again, sending tiny sparks through her skin. "Is 7 all right? I know this is sudden…"

"It's perfect," she assured him and her fingertips touched his knee. His smile grew wider and her's did the same.

_I've waited for this for so long,_ Bucky wanted to say, but figured it was best if he didn't push his luck. Jenny had heard of the Italian place on Maywood for sure. It was a _very_ high class, expensive place, so she was sure she would be dressing up for this night.

They talked a little longer about Maggie, Jenny loved how interested he was in her, and he even offered to come and play with them and sort of watch her when Jenny was busy. Jenny told him she would appreciate the help a lot; she would definitely need at least one of the older women to watch Maggie while she worked at the college.

Another pack member called Bucky into the other room and he left Jenny with high hopes. Tonight would be perfect; he would do everything he could to make her comfortable.

Towards 5: 30 Jenny gave Maggie over to Magda, and as she was kissing her daughter goodbye, she put Maggie's plush wolfie in her hands.

"You be good now." She smiled and tickled her daughter. She looked up at Magda, "Thank you so much for watching her, I really needed this tonight."

"I'm sure you do, and how exciting, Bucky taking you out to Ferrara's."

(A/N: this is an Italian desert shop in Little Italy, NYC, and its fabulous, I'm just converting it to a restaurant)

"Yeah, I am excited, he…I do like him," Jenny admitted shyly.

"As you should be, you've been alone for too long." Magda speculated as she pulled the pup into her arms, Maggie laughed and played with Magda's necklace. "Don't worry about her, you go and get ready." Jenny left with a large smile on her face and practically pranced to her room. She took a quick shower and then stood in front of her vanity mirror with the curling iron to deal with her long brown hair. That took her 30 minutes to finish and she topped it off with hairspray. Then she pulled out her Estee Lauder perfume and lightly sprayed some on. She ventured to her closet and looked through her dresses.

She found a thigh length green one with long sleeves and plunging v-neck line. She put on her make up and let her curls fall around her face. She found some long gold earrings, which brought out the gold flecks in her eyes. Finally she found some heels to match and just as she got her purse together there was a knock on her door.

She opened it slowly and there stood Bucky wearing a sexy smile on his mouth. He had on dark khaki slacks, a white button shirt, and a navy sports jacket. He didn't wear a tie, and his top button was undone to reveal his hard collarbone and golden skin. His hair was swept to the side easily and he looked her up and down slowly, taking in every curve.

"Well hello gorgeous lady." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Hey yourself handsome," she looked him over and sighed happily. "Let me just go get my coat and I'll be right out." She grabbed her long black wool coat and secured it around her. She linked her arm through Bucky's as he led her outside and to the large garage behind the house. Bucky was very well to do and had a Ferrari F-430 Spider convertible, steel gray and fast. He opened the door for her and watched her sit down, his gaze lingering on her legs.

He closed the door once she had her seatbelt on and walked to the other side. He slid in effortlessly, buckled himself in and started the car. It came to life with a low roar that sent shivers down Jenny's spine.

"If you want music, you can pick the station." He offered. Jenny reached for the radio flipping it to the classic rock section. Slowly she undid her wool coat, letting it slide down into her seat, making sure Bucky saw, and boy did he notice!

He licked his lip quickly and pulled out of the garage onto the snowy drive. He pulled down the driveway and turned up the volume a little as he left their long driveway and pulled onto the main street. He changed gears effortlessly, no jerk coming from the car and zoomed down the street, when he pulled onto the highway Jenny smiled as the car growled for speed and approached 75 mph.

"Normally I'd show off for you, but I'm not going to take a chance since it's been snowing." He smiled her way.

"What a shame," she teased, "I'd like to see what you can do."

"You won't have to wait long." He said in a sexy tone. His fingers brushed her cheek and caught one of her curls. "I like this." He smiled and his fingers lingered until he had to change gears. Bucky couldn't believe he hadn't asked her out sooner she was so warm and easy to talk to.

Jenny thought the same of Bucky, glad that he had finally made an advance to ask her out. They turned off the highway and onto Greenwood and then Maywood. He parked in Ferrara's parking lot and as Jenny was putting her coat back on he went to her door and opened it for her, holding his hand out so she could get out of the Ferrari. She curled her fingers around his and put on bare leg out followed by the other.

When she stepped out she brushed her body past his deliberately. She felt safe with Bucky, and serenely happy. He offered her his arm and she slipped hers through it. He clicked his lock button and escorted Jenny to the door.

"I think you'll find you'll like this place." He smiled and took her in, the waiter sitting them at a secluded table.

YAY! First chapter done!!! I hope you enjoyed it, and I know it was quick, but I think you'll really like their date! I think this is going to be a mostly fluffy story, but who knows? Does anyone want to see Kyle in this story? Please review! 

**Love, **

**Dahlila**


	2. Let Me Spoil You A Bit

**Chapter 2- let me spoil you a bit**

**Thanks to these lovely reviewers for reading: Chase-Mistress, Sweetly Sarcastic, Wish.He.Was.Mine.x, HotWolfGirl, and werewolfofalagaesia**

**And who knows we could see "Kyle dead at the bottom of a ravine" lol, I love all your reactions to Kyle, it's giving me such good ideas for his ultimate demise! Sadly he won't be gone this story, he will be around for quite sometime, and if you paid attention to the part about Bucky and Gabriel hunting him down and discovering his whole ritual's you can guess that his role and his secrets are far from being found out. **

Jenny and Bucky started on their meals, she had a pasta plate and he was dining on lobster.

"So when are you going to start at the college?" he forked out the meat from the tail.

"In August, right before classes actually start. I've been to the room, it's for a smaller class size of course,"

"What level do you teach?"

"311, and 324."

"Ah, junior level. I kind of miss being in college sometimes, but then that was only 2 years ago." He laughed; Bucky is 29 years old, Jenny 26.

"You can't miss it too bad with how well you are doing with your job." She smiled and twirled pasta around her fork before eating it.

"True," he laughed and they continued the next few moments in comfortable silence.

"This place is amazing Bucky, thanks for taking me out." She said as she paused during the meal.

He smiled up at her and reached over to take her hand.

"I'm glad I could take you."

"How's your contracting business coming?" Bucky owned his own building firm, and it was small enough that he had started a new building here in Vermont and would drive down to his old building. He had let one of his higher ups take over as vice president of the business.

"It's a decent pace, I have three larger homes under contract, I've been drawing out the plans with my designers for the second."

When they finished their meal, Bucky asked what she wanted for desert and when she said that she couldn't possibly have more, he said that he thought she could and ordered a piece of chocolate cake drowned in dark chocolate fudge for them to split.

"Are you trying to spoil me?"

"Yes, am I succeeding?" he smiled.

"Of course." She laughed. They continued to talk about his work; she was interested in his small business that he had moved up here with him. He had always lived near the pack, just like other members. Pack was family and it was hard to separate from one another.

The desert came and it was so beautifully stylized that Jenny didn't want to mess it up. Bucky had other ideas however. He forked a piece and held it in front of her face swirling the piece around.

"I know you want a bite." He teased and she opened her mouth to the food. Gently he put it in and watched in desire as she closed her mouth over it, he wanted to taste those lips again. She chewed and a very satisfied look glazed her eyes over.

Bucky ate some for himself, his appetite close to being sated. His mind drifted to when they would be back at the car. How before they would take off he would pull her into his arms, and kiss her without holding back this time. Or maybe he would prolong the wait until they were home in the garage. No one would be in there so he could take his sweet time.

"Hey, did you hear about that lights show they have downtown?"

"Um, I think I saw something about it in the newspaper." He said as he was pulled out of his fantasy. "When is it?" his thumb played over her hand.

"Tomorrow, I had planned on taking Maggie…would you like to come with us?"

"Yes, very much." He smiled and lifted her hand to his mouth. He playfully bit her knuckles. When they finished their meal it was 9: 30 and Bucky paid for the bill then wrapped Jenny's coat around her. He followed behind her rejoicing in how smooth the evening was going. Then he thought that perhaps he shouldn't push her for a kiss. Even though he wanted it he needed to think with the head on his shoulders, not the one between his legs. At the door she turned to him, and then she slowly took his hand that he didn't realize he had stretched out towards her.

She laced her small fingers with his larger ones and leaned against his shoulder.

"Have a good evening sir, madam," the seating host said at the door.

"Thank you we will," answered Bucky. He knew they were going to continue having a good evening.

Again, being such the gentleman, he opened her door for her, holding onto her hand for as long as he could before closing the door.

He drew in the winter air into his lungs as he slowly crossed in front of the car, debating what to do when he got in. He opened his door and lowered himself into the seat; he saw that Jenny had once again removed her coat. She trembled a little from the cold car, waiting for Bucky to turn on the heat. He started the car and adjusted the dials, but he didn't put on his seatbelt just yet, he stared at the steering wheel for a moment. Finally he looked up at his date.

"Do you want to drive around for awhile before we go home?" he asked softly, Jenny nodded her head and watched as he buckled his seatbelt. He backed the car out of the space and took off back onto the road. Instead of going back onto the highway, Bucky drove downtown. Jenny watched as many people turned their heads to see the Ferrari, and then she looked back at her date, smiling at him and only for him.

She hadn't been pampered like this for such a long time. When Bucky came to a stoplight they caught each other's eye and started to laugh for no reason, it had been tensely silent up till now and they just relaxed again.

Jenny let out a relaxed sigh after they stopped laughing and let Bucky put his hand on her knee. Reluctantly he took his hand off her knee to change gears as he left the stoplight and drove on. When they reached a steady speed his hand touched her knee again and she smiled at him. They went through neighborhoods and admired the lights, falling into line with other cars that were cruising. When they pulled into a cul-de-sac that went all out every year, with the resident's standing outside, some dressed as elves and one as Santa they watched the Ferrari drive around.

"Do you always enjoy getting this much attention with your car?" she joked.

"You better believe it. I love my car." He patted the steering wheel lovingly. It was 10:30 already and they started to head back.

"When it gets warmer and the roads are dry, I'll show you what this car can do." He grinned and merged onto the highway.

"How fast can we go?" Bucky wondered if those words had a double meaning.

"About 200mph, not that I have any place to do that, but I've always wanted to take this to a track and drive it around."

"Well you'll have to take me along," she said with a light tone, but she really did want to be there, it was thrilling to be in such a fast car.

They pulled into the long tree lined driveway of the inn. As the car climbed the driveway, Jenny undid her seatbelt and took a chance, she leaned against his shoulder, snuggling against him, and she felt him relax underneath him.

He pulled into the garage and stopped the car, undid his seatbelt and then pulled her into his arms. She laid her head against his chest, snaking her arms around his waist. His heart pounded wildly, she could hear it easily, and he rubbed her back and buried his nose in her hair.

After a few minutes they separated.

Bucky came to Jenny and drew her back into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist again and he did the same as they walked back to the house. Along the snowy path he pulled her closer from the cold, their heads resting together. Sneaking up the back steps they entered the kitchen quietly. Walking to the second floor Jenny went to Magda's room and knocked softly. Magda opened the door and smiled at the two. She ushered Jenny in, Bucky stood outside the door, his gaze lingering on Jenny.

"Sorry we were out so late—" Jenny started to say as she picked up Maggie and wolfie.

Magda shook her head smiling, saying it was perfectly fine. Jenny cradled her daughter against her and Bucky took the plush wolf for her. They climbed to the third floor and Jenny opened her door ushering Bucky inside, she placed Maggie in the basinet and put the wolf in with her.

She hung her coat in her closet and turned to Bucky, they walked out of the room.

"Thank you for tonight." She whispered, as they stood closer than just a moment before.

"I'm glad you wanted to go out with me.' He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly, his lips leaving promise of more that sent fire through her body. She looked up at him, her heart calling to him.

"I intend to spoil you more and more." He smiled at her and walked down the hallway. Her scent was all over him and he closed his door leaning against it, sighing heavily. His dreams of finally holding her had come true, and he knew deep inside that he hadn't pushed her into anything she didn't want.

Jenny undressed herself and curled into bed, reminiscing on the night, how he pulled her to him and that brief but wonderful moment when he kissed her head; though she would have liked him to kiss her mouth. Briefly she felt bad, like she hadn't mourned for Stefan long enough, he was a wonderful husband, and could set her on fire like Bucky had done tonight, but not often enough. She sighed and wondered some more, was it smart to be falling for another man so fast?

Why not? Bucky was making her happy, and she loved that he was open to Maggie and that he was spoiling her. She stretched languorously and then curled into a tight ball. Bucky was still on her mind in her dreams, his lips gracing her's even then.

Bucky returned from his bathroom and sat on the bed in boxers and a tee shirt that clung to his chest. He couldn't get rid of the large smile on his face. Finally he lay down and fell asleep.

During the night Maggie awoke Jenny and as she tried to get her back to sleep by rocking her in the chair; Jenny continued to think about Bucky. Finally Maggie went back to sleep. Jenny rubbed her tired eyes. She retreated to her bathroom and closed the door softly. She turned on the light, and touched her forehead where Bucky kissed her goodnight. Standing at the mirror she pulled at her shirt collar.

Stefan's mark had been gone for a long time now. That's how it worked; you were marked for life until your mate died. She touched the spot underneath her collarbone where it had once been. They were mates for five years, and even though the mark was gone she could imagine it there.

God, she had been so alone that year after he died. She cried for him for 7 months and the next five she moved through the world like a shadow. Coming to Vermont had brought peace to Jenny's mind. Her skin still felt warm from Bucky's touch.

Turning off the light she wandered across her bedroom that was illuminated by the moonlight. She went over to her dresser and opened her jewelry box on top, pulling out her wedding band. She had taken it off for the date and she didn't feel the need to put it back on, not just yet anyways. She loved Stefan, but didn't need the comfort of a ghostly reminder tonight, she had thoughts of Bucky, alive and strong and oh so warm and tender.

It was too cold to wander out to her balcony so she curled back in bed and finally sleep came to her.

**The next morning Bucky woke up** and ventured downstairs. He knew Gabriel and Vivian would be at their vacation lodge right now, so that meant Bucky would have to handle any problems that could happen. Hopefully none would come, but Bucky was more than capable.

He found him alone in the kitchen and the same in living room. This made sense because it was 6: 30, he was always an early riser, but it was Saturday so he could have slept in. He walked over to the large window and leaned against his arm that was against the frame. His breath left frost on the glass as he looked out at the newly fallen snow.

Apparently Jenny was an early riser too. She descended the stairs by herself and caught the scent of Bucky in the kitchen, which she followed to the living room. She quietly snuck in the room and paced barefooted to Bucky. He did not hear her come in and turned his head in surprise slightly when her hands slid up his back to his heavy shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her small body against his larger one.

He smiled and kissed her arm slowly then pulled her around cradling her to his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and rubbed her back.

"I was thinking about you." Bucky said and kissed her hair.

"I was too." She moved her mouth to his neck and kissed his throat slowly. Bucky moaned softly and drew her mouth to his. His hand wrapped around her head as her mouth opened to his. He slid his tongue in while his mouth moved against hers. Slowly their tongues pressed together but they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a baby crying. Their mouths broke apart and Jenny disentangled herself, her baby monitor on her hip was announcing that Maggie was awake and hungry.

"I completely forgot why I came down here when I saw you," she laughed and turned down the monitor. She looked shyly up at Bucky and smiled when he did.

"I better go get her." She said, but she wrapped her fingers through his.

"I'll make you both breakfast, go ahead and get her." And before she pulled away he tugged her back and claimed her mouth again. She ran upstairs to get Maggie and calmed her down.

By the time she changed the diaper and brought her back down to the kitchen Bucky was standing beside the oven. He had set up Maggie's highchair beside the bar and poured a bowl of cheerios for her. Jenny placed Maggie in the chair and left her to her cereal, which she ate happily.

He was making her scrambled eggs. They were her favorite. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his shoulder.

"You are so wonderful Bucky." She said and kissed his neck. He responded by squeezing her hand with his.

"I told you I was going to spoil you." He told her as he fixed her plate and pulled the bacon out of the microwave. Jenny sat on the stool beside her daughter, placing on the tray some juice and waited for Bucky to join her on her opposite side. They ate and occasionally Bucky would wrap his arm around Jenny's waist and reach over to tickle Maggie. She giggled and would grab onto his finger. After they finished eating, Bucky slid the dishes to the side and pulled Jenny back into his arms.

"Now, where were we?" And with that he kissed her again this time she was quicker to respond to his tongue and clutched him as their mouths became acquainted. They tasted each other thoroughly and when they pulled apart they couldn't help but cuddle still and be close.

Bucky took them outside an hour later for a walk in the woods. On the porch he laughed when Maggie latched onto his leg, he picked her up and she pulled at his jacket. He balanced her on his hip and then wrapped his other arm around Jenny. He kissed her sweetly on her cheek and they walked across the snowy yard into the woods.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked down the snowy path. Jenny felt happier than she had been in a long time. Maggie looked at the two adults and reached over to her mom, who kissed her and then Maggie lay her head on Bucky's shoulder again. Jenny wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"You are perfect." She said and they continued down the path. Bucky revealed in the fact that he was making her happy finally.

**Woohoo! Two chapters! I actually reread this chapter and rewrote a lot of it, so yay!****I don't want their relationship going to fast so I'm trying to cut down on too much sap. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Love,  
Dahlila**


	3. I only wanted to be with you

**Chapter 3- I only wanted to be with you  
**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing for "Getting to know you": Patty 08, Mrs. Dom Masbolle, RebelDiamond, Silence Nightingale, Mrs. Quincy, xPaleInComparisonx, ****NotAfraidToLive, werewolfofalagaesia, LupsandTnks, LukeNLorelai637, heartbreakerginny, Wish.He.Was.Mine.x,****Cat-18, and Chase-Mistress**

**And thanks to these reviewers for chapter 2: werewolfofalagaesia, Wish.He.Was.Mine.x, Sweetly Sarcastic, and HotVampireGirl**

**I'm sorry this chapter is short, I'm kinda lacking inspiration because I only have had a few of my loyal reviewers read this, thanks to all! But I have a new twist on this story, and it doesn't involve Kyle, you'll find out as you read. **

Bucky pulled Jenny's sedan into the parking space, Maggie was asleep in the backseat. They paused when the engine was cut. He moved over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled and then looked back down. His hand that was on the other side of her shoulder touched her cheek and tangled itself in her hair.

"Hey." He said, getting her attention, she lifted her head and kissed him quickly then opened the car door and got out. He looked after her in disappointment then sighed and got out of the car too. So much for making out he would have thought she would want to after doing that this morning, and after their walk. _Don't pressure it. _He thought to himself and pulled the stroller and blanket out took it to the other side of the car.

Jenny woke Maggie up and she was cranky for a moment but finally calmed down. They placed her in the stroller and wrapped her blanket around her. Jenny pushed the stroller and they moved to the lights show. They walked to the bridge where families gathered to watch the show.

Bucky stopped behind her and looked her up and down. He smoothed his hands over her hips and kissed her neck. She twisted her head around and he nibbled her neck. She turned and kissed him back slowly and let his tongue go into her mouth. There were some polite coughs from other viewers and they broke away. Jenny blushed and looked away, but Bucky wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

They watched the lights show bundled together, listening to Maggie coo and ah at the lights. Soon it was getting colder and Jenny and Bucky let out their pelts underneath their clothes. Jenny wrapped Maggie's blanket around her tighter. They left 30 minutes later to drive around and look at Christmas lights again.

(A/N: it feels weird writing about Christmas in July…)

As they pulled into the inn there were lights still on and despite the cold a few pack members were sitting on the porch. Bucky and Jenny pulled into the garage and got out making their way with Maggie to the front of the house.

Orlando, Rolf and Raul were sitting in chairs waiting for Bucky. They greeted him saying they had pack business to discuss and Bucky told them he would see Jenny up to her room and then come back to talk. Bucky's hand rested on her back as he guided her up the stairs to her room.

"What do they want?" she asked as she put Maggie in her crib after changing her into pajamas.

"I don't know…it might take a while," he wrapped his arms around her after removing her coat. "I was hoping," he kissed her neck and she wrapped her arms around him, "maybe we could talk some more, or I could just come back and kiss you as you fall asleep." His mouth moved to hers.

"I would like that." She said as they separated from their kiss. "How about when you finish talking to them you go change into something more comfortable," she traced a finger up his chest, "and come here right away." She smiled wickedly and winked at him.

"Now that _I_ would like." He kissed her quickly and left the room.

The three males were still where Bucky had left them. He closed the door to the house and stepped out into the cold air of the porch. His footsteps echoed across the brick as he took a chair and turned it to the other males.

"So what's up?" he leaned back into the chair, his hands coming together.

"We got a call while you were out, there's a new pack coming to visit," Rolf said.

"As in they want to join our pack? Where are they from?"

"France." Raul said and the younger males looked at each other for a moment and snorted. "Can you believe they came all the way here? There's plenty of countryside in France I'm sure."

"It does smell over there." The three cracked up again until Orlando cleared his throat. He wasn't going to sit through the worst jokes ever.

"The important thing is that Gabriel must be notified. But since it is too late that's why Bucky we needed to tell you since you are second in command. Only Raul has talked to their leader Aldric and he has brought his pack here because humans in their country discovered them. They are coming in two days and you Bucky must greet them in place of Gabriel."

"Well that shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"And if they decide or if _we_ decide they aren't to be here, then they leave, besides I hear there are eight women, most of them young, maybe it would calm the Four down." commented Rolf as he leaned back and then stood. "I don't think it's that big of a deal Orlando."

Orlando stood and crossed his arms. "Just make sure that you call Gabriel tomorrow Bucky." And with that Orlando went inside.

They filed in after Orlando and as Rolf and Raul went to their wives Bucky went to his room quickly. He stripped down and put on a fresh pair of boxers and a tee shirt. He left his room and moved down the hallway light footedly.

He reached her room and slowly turned the handle, grinning largely. For now he forgot all about the meeting just three minutes and he opened the door. He stopped in the doorway, he had never been with a girl that he could adore and take care of like he wanted to do with Jenny.

She lay stretched on top of her covers her hair framing her face while her arms lay almost stretched over her head. Bucky closed the door softly behind him and walked over to the bed. He got on and crawled over to nuzzle her small shoulder. One hand curled around her knee and then he kissed her mouth.

She smiled sleepily and wrapped her fingers through his hair. She kissed him back, opening her mouth to his tongue. He kissed her neck again and nipped at her tender skin then moved to her collarbone. Slowly he sat up, his hand wrapping around her knee and sliding down her calves. He took one foot in his hand as he sat cross-legged at the end of the bed. She started to sit up but he told her to lie back down. He began to rub her feet and she smiled and leaned back against the pillows.

He continued with the other foot and placed a long kiss on her knee. She held her arms out to him and he wrapped himself around her, his mouth seeking hers again. Eventually they got underneath the covers lying beside each other, only their hands touching. Jenny looked to him as he took her hand to his mouth.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked softly. She said yes and he drew a steady breath.

"Do you remember when we were younger, back in high school how I used to ask you to dances buy Stefan always beat me to it?"

"I do, you always looked so dejected."

"We would have had fun, it seemed I was always a step behind him," he turned onto his back and pulled her hand to his chest. "Do you know how long I've waited to be with you?" Her eyes softened as he was revealing himself…she had never thought that he had waited for her. When he paused she rubbed her hand against his chest.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"Since high school, and since that, every time I saw you with Stefan I could just kick myself that I never really tried to court you."

"But you've been with plenty of other women." She stated, not yet believing that he could have been pining after her all these years and she not know.

"They didn't matter…Jenny, my sweet woman, I only wanted to be with you." Jenny's heart pounded as he admitted all this, as if he was giving his very soul to her. His burning eyes entranced her and she knew that she wanted to be with him too.

"Bucky," her voice was sweet as she moved over to lie on his muscled chest. "You'll never have to wait for me again." She kissed him softly and he curled her body to his. He rubbed her back as she fell asleep and then wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well.

Bucky awoke the next early morning to Jenny kissing his scarred neck. Her lips traced each thin-knotted line and when she knew he was awake she straightened and kissed his mouth.

He deepened the kiss and then just as he pulled away and she thought he was going to lie back down he surprised her by turning her over and attacking her neck with hot kisses. She laughed at his actions and tousled his crew cut dirty blond hair. His gray eyes sparkled and he hugged her tight to his body.

Later Bucky called Gabriel to tell him about the new pack.

"When are they coming?" Gabriel asked as he ushered Vivian out the door to go get breakfast.

"Tomorrow, they are from France, apparently they were found out by some humans and they heard of our pack."

"Have you talked to them?"

"No, Raul did. I hear they have eight women, I don't know how many men, but their leader's name is Aldric. Do you allow them to stay here until you and Vivian return?"

"Yes, they shouldn't be any trouble, just let me know how it turns out, and what this Aldric person is like. Tonight call the pack together so they know these French are coming and make sure they welcome them."

"All right, how's the vacation coming?"

"Just fine, you know sex every night, hahaha, ouch!" He said as Vivian punched his arm, "Baby you know I was kidding…" he said to Vivian and Bucky laughed at him.

"Smooth man. So I asked Jenny out, and we went to Ferrara's two days ago and last night we took Maggie to a lights show."

"Hmm, spending quite a lot for a first date?"

"Perhaps, does it matter?" and Gabriel laughed at Bucky's comment and soon they signed off.

**Okay so next chapter won't be taking place at the inn, but will be about the new pack, please PLEASE review! I need some inspiration and I'd again like to say that you don't have to worry about seeing Kyle in this next chapter. What would you like to see happen between Bucky and Jenny?**

**Dahlila**


	4. All the way from France

**Chapter 4- all the way from France**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood and Chocolate**

**Claimer: I own every pack member that is spoken of in this chapter that is from France. **

**VERY IMPORTANT SO READ THIS FIRST: **Okay just to make some things clear here are the names of the French pack members:

(m) Aldric (38) (f) Anastasie (17) (f) Roxane (24)

(m) Blaise (26) (f) Daphne (18) (f) Hélène (19)

(m) Dimitri(22) (f) Georgiana (19)

(m) Edgard(31) (f) Ghislain (30)

(m) Martin (17) (f) Jacinthe (18)

(m) Nicolas(18) (f) Gwenaelle (35)

**Part one- Family history**

Aldric's pack had lived cozily in the countryside of France for many years; Aldric was the oldest and he had banded with the other loups in his pack to break away from a much larger one. Aldric and the others did not agree with the old leaders ideals of killing humans, it put them at too much risk for discovery.

The new pack they formed was all under 38 and they tended to argue on some things', but no one would challenge Aldric for his position. At 6 foot 5 he could stare any male down and ruled with teeth and brain. And yet he was respectful of other pack elders, knowing his place when it came to age hierarchy.

Aldric's wife, the Queen Gwenaelle was his for more than 4 years now. They decided that they too would have a child since the pack was settled and safe in their new location. Gwenaelle was a strong queen, often ruling just like Aldric. Gwenaelle is 2 months pregnant.

Because this new pack was broken off from a larger one, all of them had left their parents behind. It was a tougher decision for some of the younger women, but they were soon convinced it was for the best. All the older parents condoned the killing of humans for food and their children didn't. Aldric had acted like a father for the younger loup garrou as they adjusted to their new way of life.

It was easy to thrive in the area because few humans would pass their way. Only Dimitri, Blaise, Ghislain, and Roxane held jobs in the human world, the money they earned went to the pack. The younger of the pack members went to school, but traveled a good distance every day so their home would not be detected.

This pack had more females than males, and because most of the bitches were in their teen years, they were often unsettled and randy for other male loups. The two youngest males, Martin and Nicolas, were always after Anastasie, Daphne, Georgiana, Jacinthe, or Hélène. It was expected that Nicolas and Anastasie wouldsoon be mates, they spent the most time together, and often Nicolas would take her hunting, and would lay his kill at her feet.

Then there was Dimitri while he didn't chase around the younger bitches like Martin and Nicolas did he was close to Georgiana. Because he had a job, he took her out many a time, and soon the ceremony would come when they joined together as mates and the ritual of binding together under the full moon was a week away. Blaise and Roxane were already mates and expecting their first child, Roxane being 3 weeks pregnant. The single women were Jacinthe, Roxane, Hélène, and sometimes Ghislain.

Ghislain was an interesting woman. She and Edgard had a very off and on relationship. She never showed much interest in him, except to be a lover, and while he showed at times, more interest than that, he never expected much. Ghislain is the younger sister of Gwenaelle, and a little bit of a troublemaker. Before the pack separated she had always been the object of desire between all males.

The small pack owned a good size manor in the countryside. It was a brick edifice with a garden for food and ivy covering the walls. Everyone was happy with their lives.

**Part 2- coming home from school one day**

Anastasie, Daphne, and Jacinthe were walking home from school one day. Daphne and Jacinthe were in their last year and would not be attending college just like Anastasie wouldn't. It was their choice; they just wanted a basic education. Pack was more important as was their thoughts. Anastasie was not really looking forward to a year alone next year.

Loup garrou women tended to attract even meat boys, which made all the meat girls insanely jealous. There was a certain group of meat boys that had a fancy for Daphne and Jacinthe, since they were stuck up senior boys they didn't look at Anastasie who was just as pretty as her friends.

**(A/N: I know that the grades are called a different thing than our high school terminology, but just go along with it please, I can't remember the proper French terms sorry. Also the last time I translated French was in her angel her monster, and I don't think I'll do that right now, so just pretend that they are speaking in French please) **

The three girls were coming home one day and the group of meat boys were following not to far behind. The girls were aware of this fact and weren't too pleased with it. They rolled their eyes at the catcalls and decided to torture the boys with their looks a little bit.

"Hey sweet things, why are you walking so fast?" the oldest called, he was muscular, but had too thick of a neck and an even thicker ego. In response the girls slowed down and then turned around. The four boys caught up and towered over the girls and they stared at them as if they were constellation prizes. The youngest of the four cupped himself at Anastasie and she shifted her purse, as if ready to slug him in the face with it.

"How about you girls come out with us tonight?" The third boy said as he rounded them, his hands rudely grabbing their butts. They jerked away, growling under their breaths so the meat boys couldn't hear.

"Why don't you go screw a waitress instead? I hear that's what you usually do." Daphne replied acidly and spit in the groping boy's face.

Jacinthe turned to the oldest one and sauntered up to him, her sly movements made him smile and she tugged at his hand, he moved it to her chest, but suddenly she bit his hand, wanting to sink her wolf teeth into his flesh for his insolence.

'Thick neck' screamed and pulled his hand back; she had broken the skin and now spat out his blood. Down the road came Nicolas and Martin at a fast pace. The meat boys didn't notice until Martin had his hand around 'Thick neck's' throat and threw him to the ground. Nicolas grabbed the third boy who was unfortunate enough to be near Anastasie and tossed him ten feet through the air away from her. She smiled happily at her prospective mate and the women stepped aside as the two males took on the meat boys with great ease.

The meat boys had the worst ass kicking of their life and staggered away as Nicolas and Martin stood in triumph beside the women. Nicolas put his arm protectively around Anastasie's shoulder and kissed her on top of her head. Martin turned to the other girls. "Did they touch you?"

"Yes, nothing to serious though." Jacinthe said to him, she took his hand and squeezed it. "Thanks." And with that they walked home. Trouble wouldn't be far behind.

Yes things would lie dormant for a week but we all know how large egos can't leave with their asses beaten and not do anything about it.

Gwenaelle and Aldric were taking a stroll around the house and into the garden when the younger ones returned from school. The two alphas watched the teens go in the house then continued their walk. Aldric tucked her arm underneath his and pulled her into the gardens. As of late habit he would reach with his free hand to touch her stomach.

He kissed his mate sweetly and took her to the flower part of the garden. He picked her a handful of flowers and arranged them for her. She remarked how beautiful they were and pulled her husband's face to her own, kissing him slowly and passionately.

Ever since she had become pregnant Aldric had calmed down and was able to not be paranoid that the old pack leader would come for them in revenge. After a while the alphas returned inside and were informed of the past half-hours events, which did not please Aldric in the least.

**Part 3- drunk**

Meat boys are bad enough, but when they are drunk and staking out a house that's even worse. So there the four of them sat a hundred feet away from the house, waiting for 'thick neck' to give them orders. Beside them were stones to throw at the large windows.

Finally they stood and picked up the rocks, then adorned ski masks. The third boy threw the rock up and down in his palm as they approached the dark house. It was around three a.m. and everyone was asleep inside…

Aldric lay awake in his bed he rolled over and wrapped an arm around Gwenaelle. Ever since the younger wolves told him about the little problem on the way home, it had been on his mind. For the past fifteen minutes he thought he could here movement outside. Their room was on the first floor towards the back of the house. He tossed over again and got out of bed, moving towards the open window.

He heard distinct male voices outside. Intruders on his land, this he would not allow. Looking back to make sure that his wife was still asleep he let the Change sear through his body and he jumped out the window, landing on the soft earth.

The scent of the intruders rushed up his nose as the wind swept by him. Aldric let loose a low growl and slunk across the ground in the tall grass towards the meat boys. His eyes glowed red in the moonlight, his dark blonde coat mixed with the dead grass.

The second boy stretched his arm back and as he lunged it forward a rock the size of his palm was hurtled towards the living room window. CRASH! One pane of the window shattered and that was soon followed by three more rocks in separate windows. They were about to lob more when a snarling beast jumped at them from out of the grass.

They screamed in surprise, seeing the red-eyed wolf. The wolf landed on 'thick neck's' body, pushing him to the ground. Aldric's teeth sunk into the raised boy's arm, causing another blood curdling scream. The other boys threw their stones at Aldric causing him to jump off the boy and charge after the others.

Lights came on in the house, Dimitri, Blaise, and Edgard jumped out of their own windows on the second floor in their pelts. They too charged the meat boys chasing them away. The boys ran crying from the snarling jaws of doom. Blaise and Edgard caught up to them quickly and jumped them, tearing only at the boys' clothing, but scarring them none the less. And then Blaise and Edgard jumped off of them and ran back to the house, searching for other meat-boys. The ones that lay on the ground now, crying and shaking with fear slowly got up and then continued running.

The oldest boy was left there, all alone. When Aldric and Dimitri returned they circled him, snarling and snapping viciously. The ski mask was off; his hair was wild, his cheeks tear stained, and the front of his pants soiled.

Aldric drew closer towards the sniveling boy who turned and ran as fast as he could. His screams could be heard for a few hundred yards. When the male wolves were sure that all the meats were gone they changed to their human skins. As Aldric stood he spat the boy's blood from his mouth.

"I don't like this situation. If they come back with animal control or something like that, we are screwed." Aldric turned back to the house, the other males following him. All the women and the rest of the men stood in the foyer and on the staircase with tired, but alert stances waiting for the news. Gwenaelle wrapped her robe tighter around her and moved to her husband.

"What happened out there?" she asked worried as she took her husband's hand and saw the blood on his mouth.

"Four meat-boys were outside stoning the house. I believe they are the ones you three told me about." He looked at Jacinthe, Anastasie, and Daphne. "This could be the last we've seen of them, but if they approach you at school tomorrow do not talk to them, but listen to what they say. Then one of you is to call me immediately."

"Maybe you should call the police and have them arrested for trespassing?" Ghislain offered as she sat on the steps.

Aldric stood and pondered on this for a moment. "If we do it can only be for breaking the windows and we saw them being attacked by large dogs."

"What if the police start a look out for our wolf forms?" asked Edgard.

'That's a chance we can take, besides there was a report of a pack of wild dogs a few days ago—"

"That's convenient." Ghislain cut in, "just tell them that you thought it was the strays and then all that's left is to bust those idiots."

So the men dressed themselves back in their nightclothes and called the police. The blue car arrived without sirens to the estate, and two officers approached the door. Aldric had been waiting in the living room with Blaise, Dimitri, and Edgard as the police knocked on the door. Aldric answered and ushered them into the living room.

"What's the problem?" the gray haired sergeant asked to Aldric.

"Just about forty minutes ago these four boys came and stoned our house. I was the first to wake up—" Aldric paused as the younger police officer pulled out a notepad to copy Aldric's words. "I'm not sure which window they started with, but I happened to be awake and I heard a crash coming from here in the living room," Aldric pointed to the large window facing the front of the house.

"Did you see these hoodlums?" the sergeant asked of Aldric.

"Yes, these three were awoken too by the noise and we met at the window here. We were about to go out but a pack of dogs appeared and they began to attack them. The boys ran away, and I know the dogs persuade them."

"Maybe it was that stray pack that was reported in the newspaper the other day?" Blaise piped up, but was quieted by Aldric's look. Yes, Aldric was being on edge, but he didn't want the pack discovered. The police sergeant picked up on Aldric's silencing look at Blaise.

"Can I have your names?" the sergeant asked. Aldric calmly told him their four names, and it was when he was asked about the relations between the members of the house that it set Aldric even more on edge. He took a quick breath to steady himself for the lie.

"Edgard and Blaise are my younger brothers. Dimitri is our cousin."

"Is there anyone else in this house?"

"Yes. My wife is asleep upstairs. We are all extended family, except for Anastasie, Daphne, and Georgiana my wife adopted them into this family and I. Edgard's fiancé is Ghislain. I would have had them down here, but they needed sleep, and I didn't think it would be necessary to have the full residents down here. Only the four of us witnessed the stoning of the house." Aldric stared at the two police intently, waiting for them to speak. After a moment the sergeant spoke again.

"And do you want to press charges on these boys?"

"What I want is money for my windows. I can have them installed myself, because I do not want them near my house, nor near my adopted daughters, they were harassing them earlier, which leads me to believe that is why our house was stoned—"

"May we speak to your daughters?" the younger cop asked. Aldric paused and agreed, making his way to their rooms.

He knocked on their doors and pulled the three of them out. He had them assemble by the farthest door from the staircase and talked to them in hushed voices.

"Now listen to me. The police are here and I told them all that happened: a pack of stray dogs got those boys, and the reason the boys were here was because they were bothering you earlier, right?"

All three nodded their tired heads.

"This is important so listen. You three are my adopted daughters, all separate, Gwenaelle and I adopted you Daphne when you were 4, Jacinthe at 2, and Anastasie when you were 6. Jacinthe you came first, Daphne second, and Anastasie you last. Can you remember that?" again they nodded their heads and continued to listen.

"Just tell them what they did to you after school. And mention casually that Martin and Nicolas got rid of them. I'll go get them, you go downstairs and tell them what I told you to." He got Martin and Nicolas up told them what to say and brought them downstairs. The kids lined up for the police officer and answered their questions.

"So have these boys always bothered you or just recently?"

"Only recently, but this is the first time they followed us home." Jacinthe said as she sat down beside Martin letting him wrap his arm around her.

"And did they touch you in any way, that would cause you to react. We believe that the reason your house was stoned was because they were angered that you didn't comply with their gestures, am I assuming correctly?" the younger office asked.

"Yes," Anastasie said as she stood beside Nicolas. "They made grabs at us and we told them to back off, that's when Nicolas and Martin came up and got rid of them."

"How exactly did you two get rid of them?" the cop inquired.

"We thrashed them." Martin said, obviously proud of himself.

"And you were up against four. Can I have the name of these boys?"

Aldric was watching in silence the whole time, his fingers folded against his mouth. He listened vaguely as Jacinthe told the cops the names and only when addressed did he snap out of his daze.

"We can bring them in for harassing your daughters, and I assume you still want to have them pay for your windows."

"Yes. I assume you won't go to their houses tonight since its so late, but the way those dogs attacked them I suppose you will find them in the hospital."

"Well all that leaves is calling animal control, and tomorrow we'd like to do a search of your yard to see if they were intoxicated and left any drugs or bottles around your property."

"Why do you need to call animal control? Certainly that pack wouldn't be around here still would they?"

"We have to contact them, all they will do is scout the area for them and they won't even bother you monsieur."

"Fine, I suppose they will be contacted in the morning?" Aldric responded coolly. The last thing he needed was their wolf tracts identified, they were a different shape than dogs, and larger than a wolf's. And with that the police officers left and Aldric retreated upstairs, the other pack members going back to their rooms.

Nicolas and Anastasie walked back to her room his arm around her tight. They walked in and sat on her bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, and as in France they went to school for a half day.

"I wish Aldric wouldn't stress over this so much." She said as she curled up onto the pillows her hand on her boyfriend's back. He turned to look at her and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Well he's right to worry, I don't know how extensive the animal control would be, if they are at all, but Aldric is only worried that if they find paw prints someone will make a big deal about it."

"I guess we'll find out." She said and pulled him down to the bed, "Why don't you stay with me tonight? I don't want some meat boy to get me." She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, we can't have that ma cheré." He wrapped his arms around her as they snuggled under the covers.

She pulled at his shirt him, "You know I just don't think I an sleep right now." She kissed his neck making her shift closer.

"I was thinking the same." He pulled at her pajamas, kissing every inch of her body that was uncovered. She pulled him into a passionate embrace trying to stay quite so they wouldn't wake the household as they made love rather vigorously. Afterwards he lay against his mate kissing her neck and rubbing his hand across her arms.

Nicolas and Anastasie out of all the young ones were the closest. They had always been playmates as pups and Nicolas only pursued her among the females. When Anastasie left her parents as Aldric formed them into a separate pack, the separation was hardest for her. Nicolas was with her the whole time, and had not abandoned her side since.

The next morning at school the four boys were not there, but instead all bandaged and beaten up at the police station. The thing left was animal control. And they were a little too investigative.

**Part 4- an investigation**

Animal control arrived early in the morning as Gwenaelle was reading the morning newspaper. Apparently the real pack of dogs was spotted that night on the other side of town. And apparently the animal control had read this as well.

So they did a through search around the land, all the while Aldric, Blaise, and Ghislain following them around "to help." As the animal control people were searching the woods, Ghislain found the men's paw prints and called over Blaise and Aldric.

They dragged their feet over the dry mud and unfortunately got over only a small section of the yard when the workers came back out of the woods.

"Did you find anything?" Blaise asked.

"Only tracks, none that I've ever seen, and certainly too big for a dogs, so that rules out any other wild dog story possible."

"Well if there is nothing else you gentlemen can do, then I bid you good day." Aldric sent them off and went back into the house.

"I don't like this one bit." He sat in the kitchen eating the breakfast he had been interrupted from.

And he was right to be worried, there are superstitious people, and then there are the people that believe in the supernatural. One just happened to work with the animal control team that was on Aldric's land. This particular worker came back two nights later, camera in hand, and the full moon high.

Pascal, the man, had set up a little harness in a tree deep in the woods, camera in hand he sat there an hour before night fell. He was certain the tracks belong to Loup-garoux and now he would have evidence of their existence.

The pack formed outside underneath the full-bellied moon. They shed their clothes on the porch and all doubled over with the sweet release of Change. Soon they all leapt forth in their furs yipping and howling pleasantly unbeknownst that they were about to be watched. They all stayed together as they hunted for rabbits, hungry for the kill.

Pascal could hear a thunder of paws, his heart rate excelled, and here was his chance! He poised his video camera, and Canon digital. The video camera was rolling for two whole minutes before the pack showed up. Amazing how the sound of their feet carried, he started to take as many pictures of he could. But being stupid, he didn't realize that the flash would give him away. The flying fur halted, their heads turning towards him. Pascal turned his video camera as they surrounded the tree, snarling and barking.

Pascal tried to move higher in the tree, fearing the deadly jaws before. Aldric was absolutely furious, some human, no less the man from animal control had found them out! He took ten steps back, growled to his pack and they made him a path.

He charged the tree and made a flying leap and jumped into the tree close to Pascal's foot trying to bite it. Pascal screamed in fear, regretting being there.

"Please! I mean you know harm! Don't kill me!" he pleaded. The other wolves jumped into the tree snarling and one bit his ankle jerking him from his spot. He dangled from the tree by his harness, blood spurting from his wound. Edgard always more lithe bit into the harness rope and it separated with one snap. Pascal dropped out of the tall tree and landed on his legs awkwardly, feeling them break. He fell on his stomach sobbing as the wolves circled them.

Aldric transformed back to his human form. Pascal looked up at a naked man, crying in pain and fear.

"Why were you taping us?" he growled.

"I knew that loup-garou existed I just wanted evidence…"

"To do what with? Sell to millions? Let our lives be ruined? I don't think so."

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked warily.

"I wonder if we should kill you, now why did you want evidence?!" he roared at him.

"I was going to…post it, I'm sorry, you can have the tapes, the card, I won't tell." He watched as the other males transformed, but their fangs were still long and ready to tear.

"All these men and I say you won't tell." He snarled and wrenched him from the ground. "I should kill you, you insolent bastard." And Pascal believed it would happen as he saw the long fangs.

"Don't--" he gasped.

"Then I guess we'll just keep you here until I can believe it." With Aldric's declaration the other males started to protest, they didn't want a human in their household.

"Fine." Aldric growled at his pack's protest. "Let's say we took you to the hospital, what would you tell them?"

"That I fell out of a tree and one of the stray dogs attacked me." He whimpered.

"That's good, and do you know what would happen if you told anyone about us? I would hunt you down and kill you so slowly you would wish you never heard about loup-garou." Pascal stared into the red eyes of death, nodding slowly at the words.

"BLAISE!" Aldric shouted, even though he stood right behind him. "Take him inside. We will all get dressed and I'll call the ambulance."

Pascal was lifted from Aldric's grip into Blaise, who was gentler with the broken human.

"Edgard get the cameras. I want the tape and the memory card…destroyed."

Pascal laid limp over Blaise's shoulder, in true fear for his life. The leader had told him that they would call an ambulance for him, but what if he was lying? He didn't want the die, not like this. Soon the pain from his broken legs was so great that he passed out, the last thing he saw was them leaving the forest.

When the pack moved inside they placed the unconscious man on the couch after laying down towels.

"Everyone go get dressed." Aldric barked then he and Gwenaelle moved to their own room to get dressed. Gwenaelle closed the door behind them and went to her husband. She wrapped her nervous hands around his shoulders, her pregnant belly against his back.

"Aldric, what are we going to do? Do you think he'll really talk?"

"I don't know, I think we all need to move far from here, or at least kill the bastard." He turned around to be met with her hand against his face.

"How dare you say that!" she hissed. "You are starting to sound like the old leader. Since when did you become so blood thirsty?" She stared her husband down and he looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry. I…I can't let our pack be found out. I won't kill him."

"Damn right you won't." and with that she moved away to get dressed, Aldric doing the same. He watched as his wife stormed out of the room to call the ambulance and wait on the human.

Gwenaelle ran a washcloth under the water and took it to Pascal. She draped it across his forehead, and woke him up. He woke with a start, his eyes wide with fear.

"Shh. I won't hurt you, my husband is not really a violent man." She continued to wash the sweat from his face, then turned over the washcloth to lay a clean side on his forehead. "No one is going to kill you, I just called the ambulance and they will be here shortly." Pascal nodded in response. He relaxed the best he could against the couch.

"I swear I won't tell, I won't tell a soul." He whispered. Gwenaelle just looked at him and as she heard the siren in the distance and stood going to the door, opening it so the paramedics could help.

They gently placed Pascal on the stretcher, Gwenaelle walked out with him and the paramedics, relaying the false story of Pascal's condition.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," she said and took his hand kindly, "I hope you make a quick recovery."

"You are truly the kindest." Pascal said and laid back onto the stretcher. It turns out one of these beasts had a heart, and because of the queen he met, he would not betray the secret of the loup garrou. Gwenaelle put his camera's into the ambulance and watched as it sped away, sirens blaring in the dead of night.

Slowly she turned back and went into the house, the pack appearing in the living room.

"Our secret is safe." She stated.

"Even so," Aldric stated, still ashamed that he had become so "blood thirsty" as his wife claimed earlier, "I believe it is time for us to leave. Our lives could still become jeopardized. I know of packs in America, we will move there."

The pack didn't argue with their leader, the queen just looked at her husband and went to bed, to tired for an argument. In a month they left for America, their beautiful house sold off as a summer home to some rich mogul.

The pack members looked at their dear house for the last time as they loaded the cars to take to the airport. The younger wolves knew English, but still this change would prove larger than when they had formed their own pack. How would they survive in America?

**A/N: So that's the new pack for you, sorry it took so long to update, but hey 15 pages! I really appreciate the reviews I got for the last chapter, and I hope you all will review again. Now what's left is to see how certain female members of this pack go after Bucky and the other males of Gabriel's pack. Please review and I hope you enjoyed!!!!**

**Dahlila**


	5. The First Meeting

**Chapter 5- the first meeting**

**(A/N: thank you Emma for pointing out my mistake about Roxane, she isn't single, that was a major typo!! So thanks very much!)**

**Thank you to Chase-Mistress, Wish.He.Was.Mine.x, LouLaBelle13, Emma, Werewolf-of-Alagaesia, and Patty08**

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, but I really need your input of what you want to read next  
**

Jenny awoke to Bucky unconsciously snuggling closer to her, his hands tight on her stomach, face against the back of her neck. Last night he came into her room and repeated the ritual of the night before. Slowly she turned to him and cradled his head in her hands. Gently he awoke only to push her against the bed, covering her with his chest and place his face against her neck.

"Are you going to let me up?" she rubbed the back of his head. He groaned a no and started to fall back asleep. They had talked half of the night, and Bucky wasn't ready to part from Jenny just yet. She felt him shift and then snuggle closer, his hand dragging up her arm, covering her body more with his. She did not mind though, his warmth felt good to her.

She rubbed his back as he dozed off. Jenny kissed the top of his head, trying to awake him. He moaned sleepily and suddenly took her wrists in his hands and pushed them to the sides, trying to stop her movement. Jenny only laughed and squirmed underneath him.

"Fine, fine." He mumbled and rolled over to his own side of the bed. She pulled him onto his back and assumed his own previous position. He half-opened his eyes as she climbed on top blowing at his short bangs. She noticed that he was looking at her and she grinned wickedly, slowly moving her lips to his, staring him in the eye. Her tongue moved against his lips and when he opened his mouth ever so slightly to kiss her back she bounded off of him backwards.

"Come on sleepy." She teased and took his hand nibbling his knuckles. Bucky made a motion to sit up, faked, grabbed Jenny's hand, and yanked her to the bed. She landed beside him and then very quickly under him. He locked her lips with his own feeling his delicious tongue in her mouth.

"So my little tease," he paused and kissed her deeply again, "do you want more?" His mouth moved to her neck before she could respond sucking at her tender flesh, his teeth scraping against her jugular. She moaned his name and moved against him. Though she did not think that her simple movements could drive him to blind lust, right now they were. His hand tightened around her wrist and when she moved her hips slightly against his own, he pushed away from her, his breathing ragged.

"What?" she asked suddenly as he moved off the bed and went quickly into her bathroom, closing the door swiftly. She paused for a moment and then it clicked in her head. "Ah." She said to herself in realization getting out of bed. As she was pulling out an outfit for the day, Bucky stood embarrassed in her bathroom his problem now solved. He cleared his throat; he couldn't help but be attracted to Jenny in _that_ way.

He opened the door and stepped out, their gazes locking instantly. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.

"I didn't mean to get carried away…I should go."

"Why?" she shocked him as he started to move towards the door.

"Well I don't have to go, I just didn't want to upset you, I mean I don't…I want to, but I think four days into a relationship is a little fast."

"And why is it too fast?" she wanted him and was trying to see his side.

"For one," he approached her, "I respect you, if I was with another woman, time isn't really a matter. Don't get me wrong, I do respect all women, but you are different. It's because I care for you and do eventually want to be with you—that I think we should wait." He took her hand. "I don't want to get you all caught up."

"Are you afraid this won't work out?" she asked him. "Why wouldn't I want to get caught up, don't you want us to last?"

"What? Of course I do!" he took her into his arms, regretting his choice of words. "This will work out, I wouldn't let you go, not for any other woman. If you only could grasp how much I want you and feel for you, then you would understand the desire I feel, but mostly because I respect you is why I want to wait." He held her face in his hands, their eyes locked. She searched them as he talked and then nodded her head.

"I understand, I guess the moment got too needy." She leaned against his chest, letting him fold her into his strong arms.

"But when I do make love to you," his mouth touched her neck and then her ear as he spoke to her. "I'm going seduce you out of your mind." He looked down at her smiling and she locked eyes with her. "I'll take you somewhere, maybe we can go away for a weekend, would you like that?" she nodded and snuggled back against him.

"Don't you want to fool around though?" she teased him and he laughed hugging her close.

Soon the morning cries of Maggie pulled them out of bed. Bucky had to go prepare the pack for the arrival of the French loup-garoux. Their plane would be arriving at 12: 40 and he was taking, with the other males, cars to bring them to the inn. The night before the women of the pack had made beds for the members on the top floor.

Jenny wandered downstairs and set Maggie down letting her walk by herself to the living room. Jenny came upon Flavia and Sybil, her two best friends, in the kitchen. When they saw her they greeted her and pulled her to the bar.

"So word is, Bucky has been taking you out." Flavia teased as she sat beside her friend. Jenny blushed and nodded.

"Where did you go?" Sybil picked up an apple and munched on it.

"Ferrara's, and the other day we went to a light show."

"Anything planned for tonight?" Sybil asked.

"No, he'll be busy getting this new pack settled down…however," she smiled leaving them with a little suspense.

"What? Tell us!" Flavia said as she leaned forward. "Have you guys done it yet?"

"No." she said quietly, "but he's been coming to my room these past two nights, and I'm sure he'll be over tonight too, he likes to kiss me asleep. But we were playing around and well you can guess what he got." Jenny could trust that her friends wouldn't repeat what she said, and she always looked to them for advice in that area.

Sybil and Flavia looked at each other smiled and looked back at their friend.

"You know what this means don't you? A little trip to Victoria's Secret."

"Yeah, right." Jenny rolled her eyes; Victoria's Secret was a place she usually avoided.

"Oh come on!" Sybil grabbed her hand and pleaded with her enough that she finally agreed.

"You know, Bucky already likes what I wear to sleep."

"Did he say that himself, or was it implied or did you assume? If you're going to keep this guy you need to rise to the occasion." Flavia stood and exited the kitchen.

"We're going soon, why don't you go get dressed. Trust us, you need something playful for him."

"Fine." She conceded. She went back upstairs to change and then asked Renata to watch Maggie who was sitting in the living room with her coincidentally.

It was nearing 11:00 and it would take a while to make it to the airport so Bucky and the other males were getting ready to leave. He was passing through the foyer when Jenny, Flavia, and Sybil came in laughing and ready to leave.

"Where are you pretty ladies going?" he asked making them giggle more. He came beside Jenny and gave her a quick but hard kiss and slid his hand to her butt, giving her a light squeeze. This sent Flavia and Sybil into silent hysterics. As he adjusted his shirt collar and then wrapped his arm tighter around his woman they all sighed.

"We're off to Victoria's Secret." Flavia said swinging her hips as she walked out the front door. Sybil looked at Bucky and called to Jenny: "Come on dear, we've just got to find something for you to wear."

Jenny turned three shades of red. Bucky looked down at her with a large grin and kissed her again before scooting her out the door.

The three girls got in the car, Jenny still blushing from the encounter.

"Why in the world would you tell him that?" her voice was raised an octave, her embarrassment obvious.

"Why not? It'll do you good; obviously you've never worn lingerie for a man." Flavia said as she pulled out of the garage and onto the road.

"That's not true. Stefan got me some occasionally."

"Yeah, occasionally sounds like rarely which might as well be never. I have to say, you sure did find a hunk of a man." Sybil said. Jenny leaned back in her chair and looked as her two best friends talked in the front. They did have a good point; Stefan never spoiled her like Bucky was doing.

The males finally made it to the airport and parked their six cars. Bucky left his Ferrari at home and rode with Raul in his sedan. Two pack members had lent their mini vans.

They waited inside the airport waiting for the plane. Finally it was announced and the men moved to the hatch where the passengers would be let off. Inside the plane the French pack were all sitting together. When they were allowed they stood and exited the plane. All were nervous about this trip, Aldric had been practicing his English rapidly since the decision to move, and thankfully the pups of the pack had learned English in high school so they acted as his translator.

The French pack stepped into the airport and looked around for Gabriel's pack. They spotted a group of men, most dressed in suit jackets but some with jeans on. Bucky however wore what he had on his date with Jenny; since he was the temporary leader he had to look his best.

Aldric and Gwenaelle approached the group of men. Aldric came to Bucky first and extended his hand. "Are you Gabriel Shaugnessy?" he said with a heavy French accent. (A/N: I hope you guys like Gabe's last name, it took me awhile to get it and I had help from my friend, let me know.)

"No, I'm Bucky Dideron, the beta of the pack, Gabriel and his mate are in the Appalachian Mountains right now." Aldric nodded his head and introduced himself and the rest of the pack. As Bucky went down the line to shake hands with the rest of the pack a particular woman caught his eye, and he caught hers. It was Ghislain, her English was practically perfect and she winked at Bucky as he moved away. Edgard saw this but since they were on and off he shrugged it off.

The two packs filed to the cars after getting their entire luggage. Aldric, Gwenaelle and Ghislain piled in the three seats of Raul's sedan, Bucky in the passenger seat. He turned to talk to the guests as the pack pulled out of the parking lot and down to the highway.

"We made up rooms for you all to stay in and you are welcome to stay as long as you want." Aldric looked at him a little funny and then Ghislain translated what he said. Realization came to Aldric and he thanked Bucky.

During the trip back Bucky couldn't be sure but he thought that Ghislain kept giving him flirting glances, he studied it a little more and then realized he was right. _Oh no. Jenny will not be happy. _The last thing her needed was some other female lusting after him. How was he to avoid Ghislain?

Meanwhile back at Victoria's Secret Jenny was being fit for a bra and other underwear. She stood in the dressing room and every time she tried on something else she had to show Flavia and Sybil. She opened the door to display the sixth garment she was forced to try on, though she wouldn't admit that she was excited about wearing this for Bucky.

Her friends and an employee ooed and ahhed all over the outfit saying how much they thought Bucky would enjoy it. Again even though Jenny wanted to dress up for him she knew that their attraction would be more than just a sexual thing. She saw how he cared for her and for Maggie, and she wanted him to be Maggie's father; but mostly she wanted Bucky to be her husband. Yes it was early to think of that but she could dream, and she believed this dream would come true.

The three women returned home after the new pack had arrived. Jenny went upstairs to put her purchases away. When she opened the door Bucky was inside leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for her. His eyes brightened when he saw her, making her stop and sigh.

He crossed the floor and pulled her into his arms making her drop her bags and drew her mouth to his. She melted against him as they kissed deeply and longingly. He growled with pleasure as she clung to his shirt, her knees weak. They separated for air and held each other close not talking. Bucky stroked the back of her head and down to her back.

"How did you get in?" she finally asked.

"Through your balcony doors."

Jenny chuckled at the thought and wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Are you going to show me what you got from the store?" he started to reach for the bags and she pushed his hand away.

"That's for later." She pulled his arms back around her, rubbing her hips seductively against his; he smiled and bent down to nibble her neck. "What's the new pack like?" she tried to talk as his mouth did amazing things to her neck.

"They're nice, kinda hard to talk to but some of the pack members speak English…one of them was hitting on me." He mumbled the last bit and Jenny pulled back.

"How so?"

"Just batting her eyelashes and stuff, nothing serious…besides," he pulled her off her feet and completely against him, "you're the one I want." Then he gave her a sweet kiss and took her downstairs with him, both holding hands and walking close.

Downstairs the new pack was sitting in the living room; the older members looking a little uneasy since they knew little English, the younger ones were making broken conversation with the Four. When Vivian returned from her and Gabriel's trip she would be able to talk to the older French pack members.

Already members of the Four were hitting on the girls of the new pack, winking at them, draping their arms around their shoulders and other stupid acts. At first Anastasie had been flirted with by Ulf, which was the mistake for him because Nicolas came in and saw. He swooped down beside his mate and wrapped his arm protectively around her.

On one couch sat Aldric, Gwenaelle, and Ghislain (remember Ghislain is Gwenaelle's younger sister). Ghislain was talking to Tomas and Esmé, and then she saw Bucky walk in with another woman. Ghislain stopped listening to the conversation and watched as the couple walked in. She had felt an attraction between herself and the beta wolf from the beginning, and she wouldn't stop just because there was another female in the picture. Bucky did not notice Ghislain in the room as he walked in with his woman, but looked for Maggie who was playing with her wolfie on the floor. Bucky pulled Jenny over to a chair, setting her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rubbed his hand down her thigh.

Edgard came to sit beside Sybil and was starting a broken conversation. Sybil was entranced by this man: Edgard was definitely a tall, dark, and handsome. His broad shoulders set a large chest and his deep green eyes were liquid heat. Sybil scooted closer to him, offering to show him around their town.

As previously stated Edgard and Ghislain were on and off lovers, currently off, he was tired of her mercurial attitude. This American woman, Sybil was very fine by his standards, which were nice.

"So what do you like to do, you know like going out?" Sybil flirted with Edgard.

"Ah, bien, yes…do you have, the theater?" Edgard tried to find the right terms in English.

"You mean a movie theater?"

"A cinema, yes. Would you, with me, go to the cinema?" his arm wrapped around the back of the couch as he moved closer to her. She responded that she would and continued to flirt with him.

Aldric took in this pack from his position on the couch. He used his sister-in-law as a translator. He could feel closeness in this pack, and wished the leader were there so he could discuss living conditions. He caught Bucky's attention and asked him how long it would be until Gabriel and Vivian would be back.

"In about four days," Bucky responded, "You are welcome to stay here until then." Bucky watched as Ghislain translated this for her sister. Aldric turned to his sister-in-law who then spoke.

"Aldric says he noticed how large of a property you have here, and we wonder if it is safe from humans?"

"Very, we are beside the national park, but since we own this land, it is restricted from hikers. We plan to open up the inn this coming spring for humans, but until then we have to set up restrictions to the forest." Bucky said back to her and then watched in amusement how the four started to get really close to the French girls.

Gregory was making his move on Jacinthe, while Fin and Willem latched onto Daphne and Hélène. Ulf, still wary of Nicolas did not try for Anastasie again. All the girls were enjoying this new attention, they only had Martin and Nicolas to chase them around and hunt with, new boys would be a fun addition.

Then it was scheduled to show the rest of the pack around the forest, even though it was a little past mid-day, Bucky offered to take them to the woods. The Four also stood and offered their arms to the women, Nicolas and Martin eyed them suspiciously, and these were there women! And all ready Americans were sweeping them off their feet. Again Nicolas swooped down beside his mate, holding her hand protectively. Bucky and all the other pack members were surprised to see the four with such good behavior, but of course they had no female companions. Who knows, they could have changed for the better.

As they all walked outside Ghislain still had her sights on Bucky, even though Jenny was right beside him. That had never stopped Ghislain before and Edgard noticed this and came up beside her as they all walked across the snowy yard.

"I see you already have your eyes on another male." He whispered in her ear in French. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

"You've already found another woman, can't I have a lover too?" she turned her head to him as he caught up

"I don't suppose you've noticed that he's taken?"

"Oh I noticed." She responded lightly, "but I'm obviously better looking than that bitch." She said snidely.

"Obviously you are more conceited too darling, maybe you should try and hit up a more available man, don't you think?"

"It's none of your business, and it hasn't been since we broke up; so if you don't mind back off." Her cold response left him and he just looked at her and then joined Sybil.

Jenny looked back at Sybil as Edgard moved to her side and smiled at her friend, then turned back to Bucky and rested her head for a moment on his shoulder. Maggie was trailing behind him, holding onto his pants leg.

He had only been with Jenny for four days but he felt like he had a family now.

Aldric was standing with his wife beside Bucky and listened as they showed them around the yard. The French alphas were happy to see a large garden and green house and the patio. The large group found the path that led into the woods, the new pack wanted to run, but they were suffering from jet lag and decided to wait a few days.

The combined pack walked a good distance into the forest before turning back, and Bucky could feel himself being watched by Ghislain. He was becoming uncomfortable and to top it all off he knew Jenny felt something was up. Why couldn't Ghislain be attracted to one of the other males of the pack?

_That's it!_ Bucky thought to himself triumphantly._ If she starts following me around I'll just introduce her to one of the other males. _He smiled at his thought and pulled Jenny closer as the pack turned around and headed back to the house. Bucky made sure Ghislain saw as he wrapped his arm around Jenny's shoulders and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. Ghislain did see this and it only made her want Bucky more. Oh yes he was screwed.

Bucky felt a tug at his jeans and a little whine, Maggie was holding her arms up to him, she looked precious in her little ski jacket and boots. He picked her up and kissed her cheek too. Maggie pulled at his coat and soon fell asleep on his shoulder; she was so tired from the walk. Jenny's heart melted on the spot as she watched this scene. Bucky was holding onto Maggie, and trying to walk smoothly so she wouldn't wake up and then try to talk to Aldric. She knew Bucky would make a good daddy.

By the time the tour was over it was dinnertime. Chairs were added and Bucky assumed his usual seat at the end side, next to where Gabriel would sit. Jenny sat beside him, with Maggie in between them in her high chair. Bucky let Aldric sit at the head of the table and across from Bucky sat across from Gwenaelle and of course beside her sat Ghislain. Would this woman not stop following him?

All during dinner the whole pack exchanged conversation, Bucky was trying to not be rude but Ghislain kept talking to him, when he tried to talk to his girlfriend. Jenny was not a hostile person, but this new girl was ticking her off.

Down the table Martin and Nicolas were slowly starting to accept the four as friends and not threats to taking their women. The only thing was Vivian was the only other woman that had been the four's age mates, and vice versa for the four. There were younger pups but most of them were in elementary school. (You'll have to forgive me for lack of names, if anyone has suggestions, please post them in your review. I just need some more pack members between 25 and 39.) Sybil and Edgard were making plans for a date tomorrow.

So for a first day and a first meeting it wasn't so bad, everyone seemed to be getting along well. Bucky would be taking older members around town the next few days so they could learn the area. Soon dinner was over and the new pack members were shown to their new rooms.

Aldric and Gwenaelle sat in theirs, the door closed, he on the bed, she getting undressed. When she put on her gown he called her over to him. She stood in front of him and guided his hands over her growing belly. He reached under her dress so it was skin to skin. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Gwenaelle held onto her husband as his tongue explored her mouth, but knowing all the right places to get her going. Then he laid her on the bed and wrapped himself around her.

"Do you like it here? We can always find a new place if you don't like it." He continued to rub her stomach.

"You don't have to worry so much, this place is beautiful."

"Well I do have to worry, this leader is younger than me, so how well he can control a pack I don't know, I can barely understand what most of them are saying," he sighed.

"Then we'll learn English, it can't be that hard. I was talking with Ghislain to one of the women about Vivian and Gabriel. They are held in very high esteem with this pack. Yes Gabriel is young, but he fought and won the position of leader."

"I heard that Vivian's father use to be leader, what happened to him?"

"They were found out by meats in their old home and they were burned out, her father died in the fire. Then I was told that the reason they had to leave their last home was because Vivian had some infatuation with a meat-boy…but she left him for Gabriel."

"What about Bucky, he's been helpful." Aldric said, taking in this information about the queen.

"I haven't really gotten to speak to him, I think we will have time tomorrow when we go around town," she snuggled against him and began to fall asleep.

"I think Ghislain likes him." He stated. This made Gwenaelle's eyes shoot open.

"What? But he has a mate already!"

"That hasn't stopped her before, haven't you noticed?" Gwenaelle gave him a disdainful look. "I'm not trying to insult your sister, but she does flirt with a lot of guys. Maybe it wouldn't be smart to bring her with us tomorrow, but one of the kids."

"But I already told Ghislain that she was coming with us." She sat up to look down at him, but he stayed firm.

"Listen, I don't want to argue, but I'm not going to start trouble between three people just because your sister can't keep to herself. There were plenty of other males at the dinner table, but all the while she kept looking over at Bucky and flirted with him. Didn't you notice?"

Gwenaelle did not notice this once, maybe it was because she was so use to Ghislain's loose behavior.

"I want you to talk to her if she keeps flirting with him, I don't want a conflict, especially when they so graciously let us into our pack. If you don't talk to her I will."

"Fine." She said and lay back down against him. "Who do you want to go with us then?"

"I was thinking Daphne, she's got a good head about her, and she was best in her English class out of all the kids. I'll tell her at breakfast."

"You know Ghislain is going to be mad," the wife cautioned.

"She'll just have to be, but if she is I'll straighten her up."

"Fine," was all she answered and closed her eyes, not wanting to speak more on the subject. Slowly Aldric wrapped his arm around her waist again, and kissed her neck.

"I don't want to upset you." He said sincerely as he rubbed her stomach, "I just don't want anymore conflicts my love."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, then brought her hand to his face. He kissed her palm and then her mouth.

"I know. I think we can be safe here."

"I'll always keep you safe." He whispered to her and they fell asleep with the winter moon watching over them and the rest of the pack.

Meanwhile Bucky sat on the edge of Jenny's bed watching as she put her child to sleep. As she turned to him he stretched his hand and she took it. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She locked her arms around his neck, resting her chin on top of his head.

"Do you want to come with us tomorrow?" he asked as his hand stroked her thigh.

"If I can get someone to watch Maggie, yeah." They eventually lay down under the covers, curled together. Her back was pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her. He kissed her neck and lulled her to sleep.

**Okay, that's it for that chapter, I'm out of ideas. But I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry that it took more than a month to get it to you guys. I need some inspiring reviews please!!!!!!!! What do you want to see more of next chapter? Please leave ideas in your review, and I'll try and update as soon as I can. **

**Dahlila**


	6. An Important Note

**Dear Readers,**

Sorry this isn't an update but I have some important things to address  


**First: I have received many emails of readers adding my story to their favorites or their story alerts list, and when I go to read their reviews, they haven't left any. I would just like you to take a moment to tell me what you thought even if its just a little one liner, I like to know what you liked about each chapter. ****I suppose since I've lost most of my reviewers that no one wants to read about Bucky and Jenny, I just thought it would be a nice twist on the story, but if no one wants to read it, then please let me know and I'll start a new story when I get the chance.**

**Secondly: The reason I have not been able to update is because I'm very busy with my college classes, and I just haven't been motivated to write.**

**Also i am looking for a new twist on the story instead of the usual fluffy romantic stuff, don't worry about me cutting that out though, I'm looking for a new angle to the stories, and after you read this please give me suggestions. I will be bringing back Kyle sometime during this story, and he will last for a few more. ****  
I miss all my old reviewers and thanks very very much to those who have stayed with me, I love your reviews.**

**Would anyone like to beta read my story? that would encourage me to write faster.  
**

**Thanks for your time, and I hope to see your reviews soon **

**Dahlila**


	7. Some time alone with Ghislain

**Chapter 6- some time alone with Ghislain**

**A/N: I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, thankfully college classes are on a break now and I'm very sorry its taken me so long to update, this isn't much of an excuse but I think I'll be brining this segment to a close soon. **

**Thanks to trish, Delriously Withdrawn, Lady-of-the-deuling-mist, shamieka, kail, wish.he.was.mine.x, werewolf-of-alagaesia, hot-chick102693, chase-mistress, faerygurl319, noun, CharlieGrl, and monkeygirl100 for reviewing, I'm so glad you guys appreciate my story still!**

The next morning Maggie awoke with an earache, so Jenny would not be able to go with him for the tour. Bucky offered to take her and Maggie to the doctor, but Jenny told him to go on. And despite the trying of Aldric and Gwenaelle, as soon as they were heading into the car Ghislain appeared out of nowhere and slid into the passenger seat of the car. Now Bucky was driving his two seat Ferrari, so Aldric and Gwenaelle were left to ride with Raul.

"Such a lovely car." Ghislain purred as Bucky reluctantly started the engine. He had seen the annoyed look that Aldric gave his sister-in-law.

"Thanks, I got it a year ago." Bucky watched as Ghislain ran her hand over the dashboard and slowly put on her seatbelt.

"I suppose it makes you want a pretty woman to always ride around with you?" she looked up at him, her French accent very alluring. Bucky felt uncomfortable and stammered:

"Well my girlfriend—" but was cut off when Ghislain said, "Yes, yes," and dismissed the mention of Jenny with a flick of her hand. Today she would make her move on Bucky. You could say that Ghislain was a woman who got what she wanted.

Bucky just rolled his eyes privately and followed behind Raul's car. He continued to glance over as she made herself comfortable, crossing and uncrossing her legs and then leaning a little too close at the turns.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" she pulled out her pack from her purse and lifted her lighter.

"Actually yes." Bucky gently pried the lighter from her hands and tossed it back into her purse; Ghislain put her cigarette back into its gold case.

"Do you have something against smoking?" she asked as she crossed her legs and leaned against the seat.

"Well besides ruining your lungs, I don't want that smell in my car." He became annoyed as she shrugged him off again, but thankfully she did not make the effort to pull out another cigarette.

"So what's good in this town?" she asked condescendingly. What a bitch, he thought, not ten minutes they had been driving and she looked at this place like it was a hellhole.

"Well there are nice restaurants, like Ferrara's and there are about five clubs, they are pretty good, about three movie theaters, jobs are good here, do you work?"

"In banking, I will have to get used to this change in money before I go apply for a job."

"Would you like to go look around some of the banks later?" he asked only trying to be nice, and hoping that she would say no.

"Why yes, I would." And she smiled at him with a foxy grin on her lips. Bucky looked at her and then focused his eyes on the icy road, but he couldn't help but glance over at her. He admitted to himself that she was attractive; she wore a woolen dress that came to mid thigh and riding boots, her silver clutch purse complementing the outfit.

He could easily pick her up, but he was tired of loose women, which Jenny was not.

They all parked their cars at the local shopping center to show the women good places to go.

As soon as everyone stepped out of the car Aldric swooped down at his sister-in-laws side and pulled her out of the Ferrari.

"Sister dear, why don't you let me help you out." He said snidely as he pulled her out of the car by her arm and over to a place that was out of hearing.

"I was watching you from the other car I've noticed since we first got here that all you are interested in is getting Bucky to be your next in bed." His grip stayed on her wrist.

"What the hell do you care?" she narrowed her eyes but didn't dare pull away. "So what if I want to sleep with him, its none of your business." And then she looked over Aldric's shoulder and winked at Bucky, he returned a meek smile.

"I think the only reason you want to lay him is because he is Beta, but don't you realize that there is already a woman he wants to mate with?"

"What of her? I'm three times more attractive and interesting than she is!" Ghislain declared.

"I don't see how you and Gwenaelle are related because you are the biggest snob I have ever met in my life. Now you listen to me, back off of Bucky, I don't want any conflicts if we are going to be joining packs. Its time that you be grateful for what I do for us. We're lucky that we could even come here."

"Oh shut up Aldric, I'm sick of your bull shit." She finally pulled her hand away; the others had since moved on and left the two alone. "It's all fair game and if I want to mate with Bucky then I will, you can't be the only one in this hierarchy."

Aldric was becoming furious but he held back and took a breath. "If you want him then do it properly, have some decency and stop throwing yourself at him. I don't want to mess up relations with the pack, you know Edgard still has feelings for you." He was hoping that would strike a chord in Ghislain and bring some sense to her.

This was true, and deep down even though it was a small feeling, Ghislain still had feelings for her past lover, but she would not act on them again.

"Fine!" she spat and moved away, but as they walked back Aldric kept a close distance between them and made a point to engage himself in conversation with Bucky. In a ways it seemed like he wasn't being very fair, but he could tell that Bucky wanted to be with Jenny that he was falling in love with the girl, and he didn't want his sister-in-law spoiling that like he knew she could.

**Yes I know this is extremely short but at least it can now lead to something else happening, did you enjoy it? I would really like to know so please leave a review JUST KNOW THAT I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM! The more ideas you give me, means the faster I can update!**

**As for noun, I really do appreciate your honesty, I too think my writing is a little immature and that's why I haven't really wanted to finish this story because I am honestly tired of writing romance right now, I prefer the stories where Kyle is a part. Also its really nice to hear some honesty from one of my reviewers, it really helps me realize that I do need to strengthen my work, I just hope it doesn't sound like a 10 or 12 year old, ouch, I do usually write for an older audience but I understand what you mean, thank you very much!**

**Dahlila**


	8. The end, sorry kids!

well guys this is not an update, its the end. I'm very sorry I didn't wrap up the story, I just have no motivation too but one day in a later story I'll wrap up the couple

as you might all have guessed Bucky and Jenny do become mates.

I really appreciate the reviews but I've lost all motivation because I felt that I was following the same kissy gushy stuff with every chapter and I feel like I could do better. But summer is coming up! that means I won't have college classes to interfere with etc.

The story I really wanted to work on was with Kyle and how he becomes a central character to the plot, so far it will involve kidnapping, murder, and other dastardly things.

Again my apologizes but as readers I would like to know what you want to see when it comes to the end of Kyle.

I really haven't been one for writing lately but I'm sure the muse will return one day!

Yours truly, peace and writing,

Dahlila


End file.
